To Start Over
by UkeSpain4eva
Summary: My frist story please be kind! About my oc Guadalupe, and her older brothers Antonio and Damiano another oc . Human names used for Hetalia cast. Only ocs belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

To start over

"Guadalupe, are you ready to go!" shouted Antonio from the living room.

"Coming!" I shouted back at him from my old bedroom.

"Well hurry up, we need to get down to the airport now!" came the sound of my oldest hermano, Damiano.

I ran down the stairs of our two story house with my suitcase in hand. Trying to remember my last moments in my childhood house. Damiano was born in Portugal and lived there for a few years. Then our family moved to Spain and had Antonio about a year later. I was born last, when our father's job required him to move west I was due in a few months. Our parents died about a year ago in a car crash. Our family wanted to split us apart, Antonio took a stand and said we could live on our own and him and Damiano could get jobs to help support me. They said fine, but once you mess up they would take me away. Now Damiano's job is asking him to move to Washington State USA, but he is going to get paid twice as much! I'm sad I have to leave, but as long as I get to stay with my hermanos I could go anywhere. I'm twelve and going to a different country, I wonder how it'll turn out.

There was a knocking on the door bring me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it~!" came the always childness voice of Antonio. While he opened the door.

"Hey are you going to keep the awesome me waiting or are you going to give me a hug goodbye?" said Gilbert one of Antonio's best friends.

"Don't forget about me~." Said Antonio's other best friend Francis.

"Oh how could I not forget about you Francis?" Antonio said comforting his friend.

"Man this sucks! Our totally awesome trio will never be the same." Gilbert said in a you-better-call kind of tone.

"Don't worry I'd be sure to call or text you every day, mi amigo." Antonio said.

"You better." Gilbert mumbled to himself.

"Anyways, where's our little princess?" Francis asked.

"Guadalupe, the guys want to say goodbye." Antonio called.

"Kay." I said coming to give Gilbert and Francis a hug.

"We are going to miss your hugs princess." Gilbert told me. I blushed at the compliment. I was always the shy one in the family.

"And your cute little blushes~." Francis added. This only made me blush harder.

"Ok, time to go." Damiano said pushing us all out the door.

"Awww~, can't we stay just a little bit longer?" Antonio whined at him.

"No, any longer and we might be late for our plane." Damiano said sternly. He always was a little up tight.

"Ok, I'll call you guys when we get off the plane." Antonio said sadly.

As we drew away from the drive way Antonio and I waving goodbye while Damiano just stared at the road driving. I'm going to miss those guys and all my other friends.

Once we got to the airport and past all that security stuff, we still had time to spare so we bought lunch at the mini restaurants in the airport. When the plane arrived we got lucky and got to sit next to each other. It was a long boring flight. Antonio and Damiano got into a quiet little argument about something stupid I'm sure, but were quickly shut up by one of the flight attendants. I got my iPod out and started to listen to "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias. I was half way in the middle of the song when the seat belt sign came on, the pilot said that we have to make a quick stop in New York to fill up the plane with gas. Of course the woman in front of us had to start bugging out about how "What if we don't make it!" and stuff like that. Once they got the plane filled up, we flew off to Washington. It was about six hour long flight from New York to Washington. Once we got off the plane and stretched a little, we went to get our luggage, when that was done we went to the front gate where a man holding a sign with our last name on it stood by the gate.

"Are you the Carriedos'?" the man asked.

"Yes we are, and are you our driver to our new house?" Damiano asked the very stoic man that has strange green hair with some grays.

"Yes, I am Mark Smith." Mark said.

"I can't wait to get to the house so I could take a siesta." Antonio explained tiredly while we all start walking to the van.

"You can take your nap once we get unpacked. We all are tired." Damiano said sternly.

"Fine. Guadalupe you haven't said anything since we left the house, you ok?" Antonio asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine just tired is all." I lied. The truth is I'm a bit nervous coming to a different country and meeting new people.

"m'kay." He said believing me.

I didn't say anything until we got to the house.

"Wow." I said in a whisper, staring at our new house in awe.

"Who knew American houses could be so beautiful?" Damiano asked, but mostly to himself.

"I bet Mark knew." Antonio said with a look on his face saying "and you thought I was stupid."

"Ok thanks for the help Mark, but we can take it from here." Damiano said.

"You start work on Monday. I will pick you up. Guadalupe and Antonio start middle and High School on Monday as well. I Hope that would be enough time for you all to get settled in." Mark said.

"Yes, that is enough time to get us all settled in. We appreciate the help you are giving us."

With that Mark drove off and we went inside our new house. It was a little bit smaller than our old house, but it also had age to it. My hermanos and I have the same taste in houses and furnish. We really like houses that are old because it gives a little history behind it.

"Ok, lets' get unpacked and ready for bed its' been a long day. And tomorrow we can just chill out." Damiano said.

"Kay." Antonio and I said at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luffy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new family moving into that old house down the block?" Usopp asked while running up to us.

"Oh yes, I overheard a few adults taking about it. They say the new family is just three siblings that came here from Spain." Robin said.

"Maybe we could go over there and welcome them to our SUPERRRR~ country." Franky said.

"Yeah, maybe there is a sister. Won't it be nice to have another girl in the group, Robin?" Nami said a bit too excited.

"Yes, I do suppose it would be nice."

"Hey Sanji, do you think you could look up a recipe for Spanish foods, you know to make them feel at home."

"Anything for you Nami-swan~!"

"Curly brow."

"What was that?"

"Luffy you've been really quiet lately, something on your mind." Usopp asked me.

"Oh sorry Usopp, just thinking if one of the siblings is our age then we could ask him/her if they want to join." I said now even more excited.

"And by 'ask', you mean 'force' don't you." Zoro said and made everyone but me laugh.

"Ok, Sanji when can you make the food, because I want to meet the siblings as soon as possible!" I shouted with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Guadalupe's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_What a good shower." _I thought to myself after getting dressed.

"Guadalupe, can I come in for a sec?" Antonio asked me.

"Sure." I say as I open the door. I could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Umm, about last night…"

"_Mios dios, did he find out I was nervous as hell! No it can't be, he's a total airhead."_

"Were you a bit nervous about moving here as much as I was?"

"W-what?" I asked dumb folded.

"_Ok so I wasn't the only one. Man he hides it really well."_

"Were you as nervous about moving here as much as I was?" he repeated.

"_What do I say? He looks really serious; maybe I could tell him the truth."_

"Yeah, and I'm still am. I didn't say anything because I thought I was the only one." I said giving him the complete truth. It never felt good lying to my hermanos.

"Guadalupe, you never have to be scared to tell me and Damiano anything, do you understand." Antonio said in a strict tone that people would mistake him as Damiano.

"Yes, I understand." I say. I will never keep anything from my brothers ever again.

_*knock-knock*_

I and Antonio turn our heads to look at the door even though we couldn't so we just looked out my bedroom door. We herd Damiano answer it.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Hi, my name is Luffy and these are my friends. We just wanted to greet you to the neighborhood." This Luffy person said.

"Oh well that's very kind of you." Antonio said knocking Damiano out of the way with a smile on his face as always.

"I'm Antonio; the grumpy guy who answered the door is my older hermanoDamiano; and this is my very cute little hermana is Guadalupe." I blushed when the word _'cute' _popped up.

"Nice to meet you. Zoro is the guy with green hair, he's in eighth grade; Nami is the girl with orange hair, she's in seventh grade; Usopp is the guy with the long nose; he's in sixth grade; Sanji is the guy with blond hair and heart eyes, he's in eighth grade like Zoro; Robin is the girl with purple hair, she's in eleventh grade; and this big guy with the blue hair is Franky! Oh yeah, and I'm in sixth grade also."

"_So some of them are in my grade, hope I don't get to be in the same school"_

"Oh, well I'm in twelfth grade; Damiano is out of school; and Guadalupe is in Sixth the same as you!" Antonio explained cheerfully, but his aura is anything but.

"So what school are you guys going to?" Nami I believe asked.

"Antonio is going to New World High and I going to grand line school" and that's when it happened…

"Oh~, not only do you look pretty, but you voice is like an angle from heaven~~!" heart eye man said.

"Hey Capitan one eye, stay away from my sister!" Damiano said in a rather touch her and you'll have my foot shoved so far up your as-

"Damiano, really it's nothing, please stop." I said trying to keep him from killing anyone.

"Ha! Yeah Capitan one eye stop harassing the poor girl." Zoro said rather amused about his new nickname for Sanji.

"What was that you moss man!" Sanji said. I'm guessing it's another new nickname because Luffy started laughing.

"Will you two shut up! We are guest and you guys are acting like two year olds fighting over a toy!" Nami yelled while punching the two in the back of the head.

"Anyways we bought you three a dish we looked up on line commonly made in Spain, we hope you enjoy." Robin said

"Thank you so much, we appreciate it a lot. And if I may ask, what school are you guys going to?" I ask a bit shyly.

"We are going to the same schools you and your brother are going to."

"_Oh great, I'll probably get some classes with Shorty and Long nose."_

"Guadalupe lookie here, they made us churros!" Antonio shirked with joy.

"Well you got the commonly made part right. It's Antonio's favorite snack." I said in a joking manner.

"Well, try one I made them special." Sanji said to me as I took one from Antonio.

"Wow these are fantastic!" I have never tasted anything so good, even for churros!

"Yep, that's Sanji-kun for you. The best chef in town." Nami said.

"Well I wouldn't say 'best', my old man still is better than me, but whatever."

"How is there anything better than this?"

"They're just churros." Zoro said slightly annoyed.

"Well evil twin, are you going to try them?" Sanji said to Damiano.

"Were not twins I'm 5 years older than Antonio." Damiano explained annoyed at Sanji thinking him and Antonio were twins.

"WHAT!" everyone but us and Robin and Luffy shouted.

"What are you so surprised about? Didn't Antonio say I was out of school?"

"Yeah guys, why were so surprised?" Luffy asked really confused.

"Well he did say that but, we just thought you dropped out. You don't even look a year older than Antonio." Usopp explained.

"Our parents did always say that we could be twins." Antonio stated.

"Uh where are your parents, didn't they come with you?" Usopp asked.

"Our parents died in a car crash about a year ago, thanks for bring that up." Damiano said. Why can't he just keep those damn thoughts to himself.

"Damiano! I'm really sorry about him." I said annoyed myself.

"No, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, really it's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Anyways we should get going, it's getting dark." Nami said.

"Of course, see some of you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Just when I closed the door I stared at Damiano.

"What?" he said seeing my glare.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry'."

"Yes, I would like it because it was totally not cool. I was just about to make new friends and you have you go and make that statement, now they probably hate us."

"Please, no more fighting."

"Well I don't like them! They were rude to us and the blondey hit on you! Its' our first full day here and so far it sucks!"

"Well you started it!"

"No the blonde one started it with hitting on you!"

"What am I not pretty enough t-"

"GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH NO MORE FIGHTING!" Antonio yelled at us with such force it made the things on the shelves shake.

"Anto-"

"NO, no just stop the fighting." With that he ran to his room and locked it, but before he did I swear there was a single lone tear run down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

ANTONIOS POV

I ran to my room. I just couldn't take it anymore, the fighting had to stop. I want to go home; I want to forget that we ever moved, to forget that this fight ever happened, that this day ever happened.

'I better call Gilbert or Francis.' I thought to myself.

*ring, ring*

"_Hello, this is the awesome me speaking." _Gilbert's voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Gilbo, it's me Antonio." I said trying to mask the sadness in my voice.

"_What's wrong is something the matter?" _of course I would never get anything past Gilbert, we've known each other for too long. I had forgotten that I had moved for a second at the sound of his voice, but then I remembered and I started crying.

"Gilbert I miss you so much and Francis too, I want to come home." I sobbed into the phone.

"_Whoa Antonio you've haven't been gone for a day and want to come home. What happened why are you upset?"_

"Guadalupe and Damiano were fighting and it was so bad."

"_Wait, Guadalupe? Are you sure?" _

"Si."

"_Okay, take deep breaths. Did anyone get hurt?"_ I took a few deep breaths, but was still sniffling.

"N-no, just they were shouting really loud and I thought we weren't going to be a family anymore." I started crying again.

"_Antonio Shhh~ calm down. You know that they love you very much and would never stop being a family." _

"Thank you mi amigo, but I still miss you." I was feeling much better now, Gilbert may not act like it, but he is the best amigo anyone could have.

"Antonio can we come in, we're worried about you." It was Guadalupe's voice.

'Did they hear anything while I was on the phone?' I got up and unlocked the door after I made sure that I didn't look like I was crying too much.

"Antonio you know you don't have to keep those things like that from us, you can tell us." Damiano said with a genuine look of concern.

'So they did here me.'

"Antonio you said that you would do anything for me, so please stop being sad." Guadalupe said to me.

'That's right I did say that, on the first night without our parents.'

_**FLASHBACK~**_

"_Guadalupe stop the crying, please." I said to my crying baby sister._

"_B-but mama and papa are not coming back. I'm scared."_

"_Don't worry nothing will happen big brother will protect you."_

"_Antonio come here for a sec." came Damiano's voice form the living room._

"_Coming, I'll be right back ok. Mama and papa are fine."_

"_Ok"_

"_What's up?" I said coming into the living room._

"_I just got off the phone with the hospital. They said mama and papa got into a car accident and did not make it." Damiano sounded like he was going to break down any second. I was frozen on the spot, not even blinking I was in shock about what I just heard. The only thing going through my mind is how am I going to Guadalupe._

"_LIER!" I heard a voice behind me which made me jump._

"_Mama and papa are fine! They are going to walk through the door and are going to say everything is ok!" Guadalupe had streams of tears rolling down her face. _

"_No they are not, they are dead!" Damiano also in tears. Then I noticed I to was crying. I moved over to were Guadalupe was standing._

"_Guadalupe look me in the eyes." I said. She was struggling, but looked me in the eyes._

_I had a look as serious as Damiano's. "Your big brothers are going to look after you for now on. And I promise that I would do anything for you so please do this one thing for me and stop being sad, mama and papa are in a better place now and are looking after us." That didn't stop the crying, but that was ok because it was normal to be crying Damiano and I are crying, it is ok._

_She fell asleep soon after. I took her to her room and laid next to her, to my surprise Damiano climbed on the other side of her and put his arm over both of us after putting the blanket over us. We fell asleep in each others arms._

_**END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault, I should have never said that it was rude." Damiano said.

"And my fault too. It was unnecessary to make such a fuss over that." Guadalupe said.

*Yawn* "Man it's getting late well we should get to bed." I said before another yawn.

"Yeah, lets go to bed." Damiano said coming into my room.

"Um, Damiano isn't your room down the hall?" I was seriously confused. Then Guadalupe grabbed my hand and dragged me to my bed to lay down with her in my arms and Damiano arm over both of us. We fell asleep in each others arm just like that night.


	3. A new day

DAMIANO POV

The morning came way too early. I would never admit it, but the cuddling was nice. But if I ever said that I would never hear the end of it. We got up; ate breakfast; got ready for school, all that stuff. Once Mike pulled up we got in the car and went to drop off Antonio and Guadalupe.

"See you after school." Antonio said getting out of the car.

"See you." Guadalupe and I said back to him.

/

"Bye, big brother." Guadalupe said walking up to those kids that came to our house yesterday.

"Bye."

'Man, way can't she call me that all the time it's so cute.'

ATONIO POV

After the car pulled away, Robin and Franky I think their names are came up to me.

"Hello." Robin said.

"'Sup my SUPER FRIEND!" Franky yelled the last two words.

"Hey guys. Do you think you could show me around the school?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is the class presidents job." Robin said but her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh, ok. Is he just inside?"

"Yes he is."

"Thanks." I said while going inside. There was a guy with short dirty blond hair a bit shorter than me. I couldn't get a good look because he was facing the other way. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. He had green eyes and really bushy eyebrows; something about those eyebrows seems really familiar.

"Hello. You must be our new student." He had a British accent.

"Yes, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." I said a little unevenly I just can't put my finger on who he is.

"Bloody hell, Antonio do you even remember me. It's Arthur Kirkland." he said. Then it hits me. Arthur Kirkland the boy in elementary school who beat me up one day because me, Gilbert, and Francis were making fun of his sconces or something like that. His parents pulled him out of school because my parents were so outraged they threaten to sue. He only gave me a black eye so maybe suing is a little too far.

"Mios dios. Arthur what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York."

"I did, but the neighborhood was too dangerous we had to move."

"I see. So are you going to show me around?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, what is your first class?" he asked. I gave him my class list.

GUADALUPE POV

I walked up to my friends when I got out of the car. To be honest I did not plan on calling Damiano big brother it just slipped out, he probably thinks I'm weird now.

"Hey." I said coming up to them and gave them a hug. They had a short kid with them also.

"Hey." They said back to me. They had these faces of confusion, I wonder why.

"Um, Guadalupe. Sorry about your parents I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Usopp said shyly.

"It's no problem really. You didn't know." I said simply. The little kid was staring at me and I tried hard not to stare back. Nami most of sensed that because she started talking.

"So anyways, Guadalupe this is Chopper, our other friend. His mom is really strict and makes him study medicine a lot so he doesn't get out much. That's why he wasn't with us yesterday when we visited."

"Yeah, he is super smart. He skipped some grades that's why he is so much younger than us." Luffy said.

"Hello Chopper." I said giving him a hug. He was a little freaked out by this.

"Um, Guadalupe; why are you giving us hugs?" Chopper asked behind Zoros leg.

"Isn't that how you greet your friends?" I am very confused. In Spain everyone hugged each other.

"That's probably in Spain, but in America people either wave or shack your hand." Zoro said in a way that made me sound like an idiotita.

"You Americans are so distant. In Spain the markets would close for lunch and dinner so the sellers could eat with their family." **(A/n I do not know if it is true in Spain, but my Spanish teacher said that's what they did in Mexico when she lived there for a few years.)**

"Wow so it's just in your culture then. It is so wonderful that you hang on to your culture even in a different country." Sanji said all lovey dovey. **(A/n almost forgot about him XD)**

"Hehe; yeah. Anyways can you guys show me around the school?"

"Sure." they said at the same time.


End file.
